Agent FOX 2
by badgerlover1111
Summary: LongTail (who kept that name) has made a much better life for himself after quiting the agency, and is happy with his new bunny friends, but it all goes wrong when the agency captures him and wants revenge, they use him as a test subject on a new mind control experiment that is a success, now with LongTail hypnotized to obey the commander, and some bunnies "join" the agency too...
1. Chapter 1

EDIT: okay i want to apologize for the long wait for the second chapter, it will be up very soon, but please don't rush me to complete it, while i do want to work on this, it is actually a very low priority for me, i have other work that i am more focused on and im sorry to those who are waiting. Also, for those who are commenting and are guests, i really request that you make profiles here, i cannot reply to guests and i want to reply to everyone who comments.

"It has been three months sense agent F.O.X. betrayed the agency and the boss is not happy, he's not happy at all. Following his departure, more foxes learned of the agency's true nature and quit as well, but the boss has the most rage toward LongTail, who decided to keep the name LongTail, and the boss wants reformation. LongTail has made strong breakthroughs in Carrot Town following his new ambitions, he has made numerous inventions that have helped the town flourish into a booming utopia, he also is presently working on a way to connect the town to other towns for trade and relations. Let's take a look into the new story and see what happens now." the narrater said.

Through first person perspective, we see someone (the boss) enters in the code into the pad and opens the door, and after walking in he takes a look at who is standing in the room. We then change perspective and see the boss staring at a prisoner, while still in the dark, but the prisoner can be made out, it's LongTail, standing in attention. LongTail is showing no emotion at all, he is not scared, angry, saddened, or even bored, he is just standing there, expressionless, not even turning around to face the boss. His pupils are shrunken to half their size and are staring directly in front of him, not even looking around.

"Agent F.O.X..." the boss said in addressing the prisoner.

"Yes master," LongTail said, in a faint monotonous voice.

"How was the experiment Agent F.O.X.?" he continued.

"The experiment was a success sir,"

"Has your loyalty been fixed?" he asked in a slightly more sinister tone.

"Yes sir, my loyalty has been fixed,"

"Really...? Who are you loyal too Agent .?" he followed, in a slightly slower tone, even slower than LongTail.

"I am only loyal to the Agency, and to you master, I am loyal to the Agency and to you," LongTail answered.

"Good Agent F.O.X., now your little stunt has cost this Agency a lot of money and members, do you realize this Agent F.O.X.?" the boss is now getting to his point. "But now I know I can trust you even more now, now with this program you will be under my control forever, and that will prevent it from happening again."

"I understand my mistake sir, and I apologize for my disobedience," LongTail responded, still with no emotion or expression.

"You are forgiven, for now, but first I need to send you on your next mission, are you willing to do this for me...?"

"I will do anything you ask master," he responded.

"I need you to bring in some of your new bunny friends, they will be helpful assets in the mission, but they need to under go the experiment to 'test their loyalty' to the Agency, this is the first part of your mission, do you understand?"

"I understand master, I will bring all you need for the mission,"

"But one more thing, in order to keep them under wraps about your new loyalty and obedience, I'll need to shut it off temporarily, so they won't notice any strange behavior, because I have a new target, and before I learn where it is and what they have, I will need some time to gather some information but you will be given a trigger," the commander explained.

"What will my trigger be sir?" LongTail asked.

"The tail shock reminder from your past mission was never removed, whenever you feel a shock in your tail you will fall back into your trance and report in for following orders, do you understand?" the commander continued.

"Yes sir, whenever you call in I will become loyal and obedient again, I will not fail you again master," LongTail said, still completely expressionless.

"Good, now return to your house in Carrot Town, go to bed and when you wake up you will be out of this trance and remember nothing, but your inner mind will remember my orders, do not fail me again!" the commander exclaimed in a slightly angry tone.

"Yes sir, I will put everything I can into this mission master," LongTail said as he left the room and headed back home to await further instruction.

"LongTail now has no control of his actions and will do whatever the commander says with 110% loyalty and obedience. Whenever LongTail falls into this trance he will stop at nothing until his job is done and soon we will see how well this new experiment will be, but will it be good enough to harm his bunny friends and harm the next town at subject? Find out as the story continues in the next story of Agent F.O.X.," said the narrater.

Yea yea, i actually liked this movie and im probably the only person who does, sue me, in fact i think im probably the first person to write a fanfic here on Agent F.O.X., but i love it and this is my idea for a sequel, and to explain, this is the opening scene but after this the next one is one of those "two days earlier" things, and this scene while shown first, actually takes place later in the movie, but i want to set up the conflict from the ground up because this will take a while to write, and ill explain what happened to LongTail later, but he is in absolutely no control of himself in this scene, he is truly the bosses perfect pet right now, but dont worry, it will end well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**TWO DAYS EARLIER**_

LongTail was working in his lab when his 'faithful assistant' came by wondering what that weird computer thing he was always using in the first movie was. LongTail replied saying it was a special system used to communicate to his boss. The spider was confused but wanting to remail loyal, but now that LonTail was fully open, he noticed that this spider was pretty... well... pretty insistant for an assistant. Naturally he still wanted to see how the operating system worked because LongTail still used the computer despite his resignation.

"Look, this code is impossible to remember and the first movie used that clip of me unlocking it like ten times so I'm just gonna pull it open." the fox said because the code was too hard to remember and the author of this fanfic loves to break the fourth wall. The spider was curious as to why he kept the computer and even more as to why he still uses it frequently. "Well, it's more than just a computer..." he said sa he opened up a special progeram, "Before my resignation was finalized, I made a worm that I sent into the main frame of the agency to send me information about new missions, just in case there are some more plans of other town invasions and such."

"Oh, is that why you had to sent those garden hoses to that town of squirrels?" the spider asked, to which LongTail naturally agreed.

At that moment, the cute bunny girl knocked on the door in that 'knock knock knockknockknock... knock knock' tone. When LongTail answered the door, he let her in and she went pretty flirty, knowing that LongTail was the big wheel now, but he ignored her advances...

"Look, I know we had some moments, but you were with someone else and left him because he was right about me." he said, feeling guilty as to how her old boyfriend was put in such a bad place last time. LongTail had no place coming between them and is actually hoping those two get back together.

"Oh..." she sighed, conflicted, "Well, there's something else I wanted to tell you, I actually wanted to bring him over here so we could talk this whole love triangle thing out but I can't find him anywhere, I wanted to know if you've seen him?"

LongTail looked worried and confused, for a guy who stalked him and revealed his true identidy, being lost seems unlikely. "Uh no, but I'll keep my eye out."

She then said she had to leave to go study and said that her hopes remain high. When she left, the spider called LongTail back to the computer and wanted to know how that worm worked. LongTail explained that this program sends him alerts about new projects but they are vague and cryptic, the worm had to remain minute to avoid being caught. It was then that a message came up that read random Chinese characters as the priginal movie was Chinese and most people who hate the movie always overlook that when they complain about the lipping... But LongTail read the program as 'Project H J Beta' and tried to open up the message but the message was confusing and only had scrambled words about... 'serve, extract, erease,' This left the two confused and LongTail instantly did some research on projects.

"What does that mean Sir?" the spider asked worried a bit cartoonishly but believibly.

"Uh, I'm not sure exactly, but I think that I can get more, but it will take some time, this one seems dark." At that moment, LongTail did a lot of movements similar to how he would normally open the computer but in a much slower way as the camera faded out.

_**THREE DAYS EARLIER**_

We then see the commander in his office talking to his A.I. on his computer, asking for information on former Agent F.O.X., to which the computer responded that he is the first in a long string of agents leaving the field, to which the computer responded in a vary monotonous voice as if it was a male SIRI.

"_Agent F.O.X. was an inventer who not only failed a field agency test, and started a large negative chain reaction to the agency."_

Following, he asked for information on 'Project H J Beta'...

"_Project H J Beta is an experimental virus hidden in the tail reminders of every low level agent in the field. When activated, it puts the parties into a computer generated torture field that is used as a puishment for disobedience. While the mind is in the computer program, the physical body of the party is empty and only knows to obey the commander. The program is used to reinforce obedience into defiers as a way to punish them with fear and pain even when far away. The minds only stay in the simulated ares for six hours at a time, but with previous beta and alpha tests, it has been proven that agent loyalty remains even once conciousness is returned."_

The commander then grinned, the project is too new and activatio is a hard task, but he wants revenge...

_**THREE DAYS LATER**_

We then see the fox and spider trying to decode the message, only to find that LongTail's tail is shaking again, which caused the spider to be curious again. LongTail responded casually, telling him that the commander is always trying to get a hold of him again. The program has a hard chance of working in the early stages, but the commander wants to try it out, but thankfully, it has not worked yet... yet... but the spider was relieved and returned to making sentences with all those words on paper.

"How about, 'One must extract all the water to serve a purpose of withholding plant growth and erease the crops'?" and LongTail denied that, saying that they already fixed that problem two weeks ago.


End file.
